


Korrasami Week 2016

by kittymannequin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Korrasami Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: Hey there lovelies! 
Here's my contribution to Korrasami week, the first on the list is domestic life. Enjoy! :)





	1. Domestic Life

“Babe?” Asami calls out when the door shuts behind her, toeing out of her boots and hanging her coat on the rack. “You home?” She speaks again, loud enough so her voice fills the large studio apartment she shares with her girlfriend. 

Naga comes bounding towards her seconds before her eyes meet Korra’s from across the living room. 

“Hey girl,” Asami murmurs and runs her hand through Naga’s fur, ruffling through it and scratching the large mutt behind her ears. “Have you been good today?” She squats down, grinning when Naga pushes against her and almost topples her over. 

“Naga, good?” Korra chuckles from the side, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, “Asami, as if you don’t know her.” 

Their eyes meet again and Asami gives their dog one last scratch behind her ears before she makes her way to Korra and leans in to press their lips together in a warm, languid kiss.

“Hi,” She murmurs into it and smiles when Korra tugs on her lip and her strong arms slither around Asami’s waist.

“Hi there.” She feels more than hears Korra’s words against her own lips. “How was your day?” Korra asks, peppering kisses over Asami’s chin as her arms settle around Asami.

“Busy.” Asami mumbles and pulls back a little to rest her forehead on Korra’s. “Yours?” 

Korra nudges her nose and presses a kiss to it, making Asami’s lips curl in a wide smile, before she speaks again.

“Productive.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm.” Korra murmurs and her fingers squeeze at Asami’s waist. “Hungry?”

Asami slips her hands away from Korra’s shoulders and runs a hand through her hair. “Starving. I’m gonna go get changed and we can go order in, I really don’t feel like going out to eat today.” 

Korra leans back against the wall, eyeing her with a warm look in her eyes. “I actually made lunch.” 

Asami’s eyes widen a little comically for a moment before she peers over to the kitchen, just now noticing the washed pots and the table that’s already set. “Oh?” 

Korra hums and steps around her, walking over to the kitchen. “Go change and freshened up and I’ll grab some wine and have everything ready for lunch. We can relax a bit later, kay?” 

Asami nods and before long she’s walking around their flat in her sweats and tank top, smiling as she sits down at the table and Korra’s already seated, waiting for her.

“It’s nothing special, just some chicken pasta thingy, some tomato soup ‘cause I know you love that and fresh green salad.” Korra rubs the back of her neck, cheeks slightly pink. “I hope you like it.” 

“I already love it,” Asami murmurs, smiling at her, “Thank you for this Korra.” 

“Anytime, ‘Sami.” 

Lunch passes by slowly with stories of how they spent their day, how Asami had three meetings with stuck up old farts and had to prove a few of them wrong a couple of times, blushing each time Korra said how proud she was of her. Korra, in return, told her all about how she’d spent her day at Opal’s and Bo’s, helping them move into their new apartment. 

They clean out the table together and Asami hurries to wash the dishes, giggling when Korra pouts and says she was about to do it. But then Asami lets her help out with the drying of said dishes and Korra’s giggling right alongside her in no time. 

Before long they’re seated on their large comfy couch, legs propped on the coffee table, tv playing some random show in the background, Naga settled down beside them, sleeping. Asami’s got a book in one hand and her other hand tangled in Korra’s soft hair, brushing through it in long, languid strokes. 

Korra’s writing something in her ideas notebook, working on her next novel, fleshing out ideas and trying to connect some plot points with the characters. Occasionally she frowns and grumbles something to herself, much to Asami’s amusement, but her frown is gone almost immediately because Asami leans down to kiss it away each and every time. 

“Mako called me today,” Asami murmurs and Korra’s eyes shift to her own, gazes meeting, “He wants us to come over for dinner on Friday.” 

Korra grins, “I bet he wants us to meet his new girlfriend.” 

Asami’s lips curl in a smirk wide enough to match Korra’s .”About time.”

At some point late in the afternoon Asami gets up to make herself a cup of coffee and a cup of black tea for Korra, sighing when Korra follows her in the kitchen and wraps her arms around Asami’s waist from behind. She can’t help but smile when Korra presses a light kiss to her neck and rests her chin on Asami’s shoulder, murmuring a quiet  _ I love you _ next to her ear. Asami whispers it back and finishes up with their drinks, leaning in to press a kiss to Korra’s cheek when she hands her a cup with her steaming, hot tea. 

“Wanna go take Naga out for a walk with me?” Korra murmurs with her head pressed to Asami’s chest. She’d put her notebook away when Asami set her book on the coffee table and murmured a quiet ‘ _ come cuddle with me’  _ and they’d spent the past half hour enjoying each other’s warmth and basking in the peace and quiet of their apartment. 

“Yeah.” Asami says, kissing the top of Korra’s hair. “Five more minutes though.” 

“Mhm, sounds perfect.”


	2. Day 2 - Gamer Girlfriends

“Nerf this!” Korra’s voice boomed through the apartment, startling Naga and making her leave the room with a low whine. “Tripple kill!” Korra continued without even noticing the dog’s discontent, “Def gonna try getting quadruple next time.” She mumbled more to herself than to anyone else who could hear her speaking into the microphone on her headset. 

“ _ Overachiever much?”  _ Kuvira’s voice came through, making Korra’s lips curl in a grin. 

“Says the girl who wouldn’t stop playing Mercy until she got a quintuple play of the game.” Korra huffed out a laugh. “And then proceeded to brag about it for the next three days in every game we played.”

“ _ Shut it, Torb.” _

That was an insult of Korra ever knew one. And she was about as ready to, metaphorically, tear a new one for Kuvira had it not been for the the sound of the door unlocking and opening in the hallway. 

“Babe?” Asami shouted through the apartment, her voice making Korra’s heart almost instantly feel warmer.

“In here!” Korra shouted back, much to the dismay of her teammates who had to hear her high-pitched shout in their headphones. 

“ _ Jeez Korra, chill it.”  _ She could hear Kuvira grumbling but before any other words came her way, they’d finished the game and Korra was already out of her chair, rushing to welcome her girlfriend home.

She leant against the doorframe with her arms crossed, staring at Asami with a smile and a glint in her eyes. “Hey gorgeous.” She murmured and couldn’t help the little hiccup of her heart when Asami turned around to meet her gaze and the forest met the sky.

“Hey you.” Asami spoke softly, making her way to Korra and stopping just short of her girlfriend’s gentle arms. “I thought you might still be at work.” 

“Got home early,” Korra murmured, “Bo took over for the rest of the day.” She slipped her hands to Asami’s waist, pulling her in and gently pressing their bodies together with a low, satisfied hum. “How was your day?” 

Asami smiled and let her hands glide up over Korra’s arms and shoulders, entwining them behind her neck as she let her nails graze over the soft, short hairs there. “Great. Varrick was… Less insufferable today. Honestly, it’s so nice to start the weekend without his shenanigans to annoy me.”

“I’ve got just the thing to make today even better,” Korra murmured and leaned in to press their lips together before pulling back again with a wide smile. Before she could speak though, Asami interrupted her with another small kiss as she murmured into Korra’s lips.

“Lemme guess.” She had a knowing smirk playing on her lips when she pressed them against Korra’s between every word. “Pizza.” Kiss. “And.” Kiss. “Overwatch.” 

Korra couldn’t help but grin. “You know me so well.”

“Au contraire, mon cheri.” Asami all but purred, fingers twirling through Korra’s brown locks. “I think it’s you who knows  _ me _ so well.” She stepped back, but not before pressing one more lingering kiss to Korra’s cheek, and sauntered past her and to their bedroom, leaving a snickering Korra behind her.

“Already getting into character?” Korra called after her.

“Cherchez la femme.” Asami spoke through a chuckle, shedding her work clothes and making herself comfortable in a pair of tights and one of Korra’s oversized tank tops.

When she came back out again, Korra had just paid the delivery man and had her hands full with a box of pizza in one hand and a sixpack of Asami’s favourite beer in the other. 

“Ready?” Korra smiled, handing Asami the beer as they made their way to their spare room, equipped with nothing but their gaming equipment, shelves filled with boxes of video games and board games alike and a couch in the far corner. They settled at their respective tables, with Korra’s computer already turned on and Asami’s in the process of booting, Korra set the pizza down on a small pullout table between them and Asami placed the beers on the floor next to it, grinning when the lock screen popped up on her computer.

“I can’t wait to snipe down a Hanzo or two today.”

“Kuvira will be happy to hear that,” Korra chuckled, “She’s been whining about Hanzo ever since I joined her.” 

Asami grabbed a slice of pizza, munching with a hum. She took out her headphones and put them on, taking a swig of the beer. “Lemme guess - she’s been playing Genji?” 

“Yup.” Korra grinned with her mouth around her own slice of pizza, making Asami swat at her shoulder. She spoke again after a few moments of chewing. “She called me a Torb.” Korra pouted and reached for her own bottle of beer. 

“Were you playing him?” 

“Yes but-” 

“Then you’re a Torb.” 

“But ‘Saaami,” Korra whined, her pout growing bigger.

Asami chuckled and leaned over, pulling Korra by her collar and pressing their lips in a kiss. “I still love you tho.”

“Of course you do, babe. I’m the Tracer to your Widow.” Korra smiled into another kiss.

“Mmhm.” 

It wasn’t until two hours later that Korra found herself breathless with laughter while Asami shouted ‘ _ I’m the best of the best and everyone can suck a cactus!’  _ when she got play of game with her Widowmaker, with Kuvira grumbling  _ ‘bloody snipers’  _ in their headphones.

 

What a Friday. 


	3. Day 3 - College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my fav :)

It’s become somewhat of a reflex how your eyes always seem to turn towards her. 

You are drawn to her, more than you’d be willing to admit, drawn to that toothy grin and warm eyes, pulled to her smile and her throaty voice that seems to catch your attention even from across the hall. She’s something else and you’ve known it from the first moment you caught glimpse of her three years ago in the library. You still wish you’d gone over and asked her something, anything, maybe - just maybe, you tell yourself - the two of you wouldn’t be strangers still. 

Maybe, you hope, you’d have been so much more till now.

“You’re staring again.” Opal’s voice breaks through your reverie as she slides down into the spot next to yours, a smug smile playing on her lips. 

“I’m not.” You grumble, adamant in your denial. “You’ve simply caught me gazing in that specific direction.” 

“Mhm, yeah. Now and oh about every day for the past… What, three years?” She raises an eyebrow, as if daring you to try and saying something in your defense but you both know she’s right and there’s not much you can say. She huffs out a small laugh and settles in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “Are you ever gonna go over there and actually establish some sort of communication with her?” 

“We communicate.” You try but Opal’s scowl is far too strong. “It’s just never gonna happen, Opal. And I bet she’s not even into girls.” Your fingers are brushing over the pages of your notebook, other hand fiddling with your pen. “I don’t even know why I’m still… Still…” 

“Still so into her.” Opal finishes for you and her words hit home more than you like. 

She’s right, too right even and you’re not sure how it is that you’ve managed to be crazy about this girl for three years and the feelings can’t seem to fade away. 

“Besides, Korra’s definitely into girls, she even said so herself last week at my brother’s party. I think Kuvira asked her and she just shrugged and mumbled ‘yeah, so?’” Opal murmurs just as the professor walks in, shushing everyone and making her way to her desk. 

At first the words don’t even register with you but then there’s at least a couple thousand alarms setting off in your mind, one after the other, ringing, buzzing, screeching until your heart finally gets the message and starts beating wildly, dangerously fast and hard against your ribcage and before you can stop yourself your voice escapes you. 

“She what?!” You croak out, loud enough for every single person in the room to hear, much to your horror. You feel, more than see, faces turning towards you, people you know and people you never bothered knowing, even your professor - all turning towards you with shock in their eyes. 

“Miss Sato, if there’s something you’d like to discuss with miss Beifong, I urge you to take it outside.” The professor speaks quickly and the collective snickering of the whole class makes you think that somehow today was a perfect day for staying in bed. 

You wish the Earth would just swallow you whole. Asap.

Opal’s snickering along, not even bothering to hide it, and you give her the deadliest of glares you can muster before you curl in on yourself and grab your pen, pulling your notebook closer and making a mental mark to ignore Opal for the rest of your life.

Or at least until you’re ready to face the implications of what she’s just told you. 

And you’re not really sure when that might be.

The rest of the class goes along as usual and by the time it ends, you’re pretty sure everyone’s already forgotten about your little outburst, everyone except Opal of course, and you quickly drag her out, demanding at least a dozen apologies, one or two explanations and a cup of coffee to start her apology session.

* * *

 

Much later in the day, a few coffees and a lunch break later, you find yourself in the library, doing your usual hiding routine. You’ve managed to successfully avoid Varrick all day and you’re planning on keeping it that way so, hiding out in the library it is. 

You’ve got your thermos full of lovely hot coffee, your favourite vanilla-cherry croissant tucked away in a bag on your table and the stack of books before you is tall enough to frighten even a few of your professors. Nothing you can’t handle though, and even a little less than you’re used to. 

You’re browsing through one of the thick engineering books, frowning at something that’s caught your attention because it’s old and obviously doesn’t apply today but you’re still forced to study from books like that, but a twitch in your leg pulls your attention and you realize it’s been far too long since you’ve stretched your legs. 

And you might as well put that gruesome book back to its shelf because there’s not much you can learn from it anyway. 

The walk is short but you enjoy it nonetheless, reveling in the feeling of your muscles finally being used for something. You’ve been sitting so long it’s almost a miracle they haven’t atrophied yet. 

You’ve picked out another book instead of the thick, old one and you’re browsing through the pages on your way back to your desk, unaware and mostly ignoring everyone around you.

Until you bump into something firm. And soft. And that something makes a sound that’s far too similar to a groan and you’re pretty sure you know that voice from somewhere.

“Uh, sorry, I wasn’t looking where I’m going.” 

Your eyes snap away from the book in a second and the moment you realize that you’ve bumped into a who and not a what you also realize  _ who exactly _ you bumped into and why that voice is so,  _ so familiar _ . 

Korra. Korra. Korra. Korra. Korra.

Your brain seems to be stuck in a loop and try as you may, you can’t really do anything other than stare at the blue of her eyes, unmoving to the point that you could easily be mistaken for a piece of furniture in the library.

“Asami?” She speaks again and it’s the way she says your name that snaps you back to the present. It’s so soft, you note somewhere in the back of your mind. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry, uh,” You stumble over your words, still trying to find your voice, “It’s my fault, I had my head stuck in this book and I wasn’t looking where I’m going and… And yeah. Totally my fault.” 

She eyes you curiously for a moment, with a tiny tilt of her head that makes her look like the most adorable little puppy, before her lips curl in a small smile and she glances to the side. 

“Don’t worry about it.” She murmurs quietly but loud enough for you to hear. 

Before you realize what’s going on she’s already kneeling down in front of you with a barely audible grunt and then she’s back up in a second, as if nothing’s happened. It’s not until she shifts from one foot to the other that you notice she now has books in her hands. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, really. I’m a clutz.” She grins, actually grins at you and if it hasn’t until now, your heart is sure to melt in five, four, three,... “No biggie.” Yep, melted.

By fate or sheer fool’s luck, you catch sight of Varrick from the side of your eye before he sees you and you duck behind a rather large shelf, tugging Korra by her hand and dragging her with you. Rushing between shelves you move around on instinct and it’s only when you stop at a far corner, making sure you’re hidden from all sides, that you realize you’ve been squeezing Korra’s hand in your own all this time and somehow your addled brain must have figured that dragging her along would be a good idea.

Your cheeks flare red and you’re sure she notices before you can look away. 

“Oh my god.” You grumble, “I am so, so sorry.” You mumble, your voice barely above a whisper. “I didn’t mean to drag you back here, I was just-” 

“It’s okay.” She says, with her voice so calm and gentle that you barely stop yourself from turning around to face her. “I hope it’s not something really bad you’re running away from.” 

“Oh no.” You run a hand through your hair, finally brave enough to turn around. “Just a really annoying classmate. Never shuts up, I just can’t be around him today.” You all but groan out at the thought of Varrick. “Or ever, really.” 

Korra chuckles, settling beside you. “Pesky.” She murmurs and slides down to sit on the carpeted floor, leaning back against the wall. 

You look down to meet her eyes and she’s got the dopiest smile on her face, her lips pulled wide, and when she reaches out, asking to take your hand, you don’t hesitate, not in the slightest, before you’re down on the floor next to her, your shoulders brushing and knees pressed together. 

“So how long do you think we’ll be hidden away here?” She murmurs, staring at the books in front of her. 

“Knowing him, about twenty minutes.” She grunts and you turn to meet her eyes. “You needn’t be here, gosh, I’m sorry for dragging you back here with me, I really didn’t mean to. Really, you should go.” 

She tilts her head, eyes set on yours. “Don’t feel like it.” Her smiles fades a little but the crinkle in her eyes tells you it’s still there. “And to be completely honest, I’ve just spent the last fifteen minutes walking around the library, hiding away from someone as well. So trust me, I don’t mind being here at all.” 

Her honesty doesn’t really surprise you, you’ve known ever since you’d first seen her that she’s an honest, truthful person and from the way everyone would always speak about her, you knew she has a heart of gold. But her confession still warms your heart a little and you feel just a tiny bit closer to her, as if that gap of being strangers has somehow gotten smaller. Even if it is only an inch.

You smile, despite yourself, and lean your head back against the wall. “Nothing bad I hope?” 

She huffs out. “Nothing bad.” 

You’re not sure how much time passes by because you’d left your phone in your bag and your bag is hanging off the chair at the desk you’ve been sitting at and by now it could have been hours or seconds, you’re not really able to tell the difference. 

It takes you a while to speak again but when you do, you tilt your head to the side, staring at her again. “Well you’re always welcome to hide around here with me.” The corners of her lips curl in a grin and it sends your heart into overdrive and when her hand slides down to her side and you feel her fingers brush against yours, you’re sure your brain short-circuits. “I- I mean, there’s a lot of dark corners and these bookshelves are rather high and well, not many people really come here…” Your voice trails off and words are lost on you because her eyes are so, so blue that somehow everything else around you cannot compare and finding any cognitive function in your brain is probably near impossible by now. 

Korra’s staring back at you and her gaze is so intense that you can’t make yourself look away and you’re not sure if you’re even blinking at all.

But then she speaks again, more whispering that anything else. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I come around more often then.” 

“Not at all.” 

“That’s great.” She smiles, so wide and lovely. 

You can’t help but question her. “It is?” 

She hums her answer and somehow you feel a little bold, much more than ever before so you press on, gaze still set intently on hers. “How come?” 

And this time it’s her turn to blush, even if you do have to blink and your brain does a double check just to make sure you’re seeing correctly. She clears her throat silently before speaking.

“I may have hoped you and I could spend time together.” She looks away and your heart skips a beat. Or seventeen. “Maybe get to know each other.” When she turns to you again she’s got such a bashful look in her eyes, something so adorable you can’t even begin to explain it. 

So maybe today was a day to leave the bed after all. 

You smile and murmur quietly. “I’d like that.”

Who knew.


End file.
